


How Do You Want To Do This?

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Come Marking, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: If he doesn't decide, Holly might pick for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon at my Tumblr!

“Face, mouth, hands, butt, belly, boobs or inside?”

Dan was lost in a reverie when Holly asked him that question. He was four inches from coming, throbbing in her fist, base thick and solid in her grip. “I uh…”

She let go of his cock and he cried out. “I’ve gotta know, Dan. Otherwise this is gonna be super weird. Unless you wanna come on the sheets? Do you like that?”

“Uh…” a thousand pornographic fantasies raced through his imagination. Holly, sitting there in nothing but an unbuttoned pajama top of his with her hands teasing his cock, looked innocent and worldly and she made his pulse race in untold ways. She encouragingly took him back into her grip. “Your face?” he chanced. None of the various women he’d been with had ever been into that. Some had suffered it gladly, most had turned him down flat. He hoped it was the right answer. He really loved Holly – screwing this up was not an option for him.

Holly’s response was quieter. She kissed his belly, smiling enigmatically as she pointed his dick toward her lips. Dan jerked quickly away from her flesh, mumbling an apology but she wordlessly soothed him, hands over his own, stroking him more rapidly now. 

 

Pressure and heat merged under Dan’s skin, making his hips jerk and his eyes fall shut. “So close,” he whispered.

 

“I know,” she cooed, kissing the tip of his dick, lashing the head with her tongue. The sound he made was one of pure pain but he jerked into her grip. “Come for me, honey.” Then she whispered it, “come on my face.”

 

The words and the mental image united to drag him over the edge and into oblivion. Dan couldn’t keep his eyes open – he saw a single streak of his jizz slap her face and then his eyes fell shut, the pleasure heaving and rolling over his head. He moaned and bucked, throbbing in her grip.

 

When he stopped shaking and his dick stopped throbbing she let go of him. Dan opened one eye and saw her there, on her knees, still wearing the pj top, clearly unsure of her next move. 

 

Dan knew right away her innocent behavior was honest – her cheeks were bright red as licked her lips. He’d mostly glazed her from nose to cheeks, but one streak lined her chin, and some dripped down her neck. She looked proud, even a little smug about having brought him off so hard and quick. To Dan it was…

 

It was _hot_. Maybe because it was his come she was wearing. Some weird primal adenoidal caveman thing in the back of his head went off, reminding him that this beautiful girl was all his, that she willingly wore his come like a badge of honor. He felt possessive, which was something he almost never felt with a woman.

 

“Are you okay?” He panted. “How do you feel?”

 

Holly opened her eyes at last. “Sort of sticky…Ow!” She yelped as some of it dripped down her forehead and got in her eyes. Dan was immediately by her side, offering up tissue. A little scrubbing with some bottled water mostly took care of the stinging. At least she didn’t seem too put out by his explosion. 

 

“Thank you,” he said and kissed her lips, the faintest trace of himself still on her skin, salty-bitter.

His hand journeyed under the pajama top, stroking soft flesh. “Dan?” she wondered softly. 

“Time for your turn,” he said against the top of her head. Holly smiled, still unable to meet his gaze as she took her pajama top off and lay on the bed. 

This was the other side of possessiveness, Dan thought to himself, legs still shivering as he slid between hers, mouth brushing the butterfly wing pulse throbbing at her neck. But he would never back away from giving this girl pleasure.

“So how do you want this?”


End file.
